Solid state devices (SSDs), such as flash storage, offer benefits over traditional hard disk drives (HDDs). For example, SSDs are often faster, quieter and draw less power than their HDD counterparts. However, there are also drawbacks associated with SSDs. For example, SSDs are limited in the sense that data can only be erased from the storage device in blocks, also known as “erase blocks.” These blocks may contain, in addition to data that a user wishes to erase, important data that the user wishes to keep stored on the SSD. In order to erase the unwanted data, the SSD must perform a process known as “garbage collection” in order to move data around on the SSD so that important files are not accidentally deleted. However, this process may result in an effect known as “write amplification” where the same data is written to the physical media on the SSD multiple times, shortening the lifespan of the SSD. Streaming is a process by which data stored on the SSD may be grouped together in a stream comprising one or more erase blocks based, for example, on an estimated deletion time of all of the data in the stream. By storing data that is likely to be deleted together in the same erase block or group of erase blocks (i.e., the same stream), a number of the problems associated with SSD storage may be alleviated. As streaming becomes more widely used, it may be desirable that multiple tenants, for example, applications residing on a computing device, wish to access the streaming functionality of a given SSD.